The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLENI05080’.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching New Guinea Impatiens cultivars with medium plant habit, early and freely flowering habit, and large and attractive flowers.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 2002 in Stuttgart, Germany of a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number T 056, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number U 185, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Impatiens was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in May, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Impatiens by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since July, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.